The present invention generally pertains to theft deterrent devices and is particularly directed to a clamp that can be attached to merchandise to deter theft of the merchandise.
Theft deterrent devices include transponders that are useful in electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems and vials containing detrimental substances, which vials are contained in tags that are attached to merchandise in such a manner that the vials should fracture if an attempt is made to remove the tag from the merchandise by unauthorized means. Some EAS transponders are also contained in tags that are attached to merchandise. Both EAS-transponder tags and detrimental-substance-containing tags are attached to merchandise by a pin-and-clutch mechanism contained within opposing components of the tag.
However, pin-and-clutch-mechanism tags are not suitable for attachment to some articles of merchandise, such as jewelry.